The Unbreakable Vow
by hatefully
Summary: [ Do you, Hermione Jane Granger, willingly vow to bear Severus Snape's child? ] I do. [ PostHBP. HGSS. ]
1. part1 » the beginning

* * *

-

**T H E **- **U N B R E A K A B L E **- **V O W**

part**1** ..._prologue – the beginning_...

* * *

**  
I**dly glancing at the flashing scenery through the windowpane, a chestnut haired woman suppressed a sigh. She had been glancing out the opaque window for what seemed ages. Only one could take pine trees, endless valleys, and oddly shaped rock formations for so long. Lifting her chin from her palm, she glanced at the cart's other passengers. Ex-boyfriend, Ronald Weasley was idly drumming his fingers across his lap to what seemed to be a Weird Sisters' song. Rolling her eyes at his insolence, she glanced at the remaining passenger, the-boy-who-lived, Harry Potter. A soft smile danced upon her lips as she watched his sleeping form. Words could not express on how much she felt towards this boy. Sighing at her foolishness, she removed herself from the window and scooted further away from it. Stretching her sore arms into the air, she stifled a soft yawn threatening to escape her lips. 

**H**er previous actions caused unwanted attention from the red-haired boy. "Are we almost there?" He mumbled softly, careful not to wake the boy next to him. The girl nodded before she stood up, flattening the creases in her clothes. The red-haired boy gave her a silent nod, as he too stood up, and stretched out his sore muscles. The sudden shifting in the seat caused the last person to awake. He slowly lifted his head from the wall, and placed on his worn out eyeglasses. "Are we there?" He mumbled sleepily, rubbing the remaining sleep in eyes. Earning himself another nod and a quiet reply from both passengers, he smiled softly as the train pulled to an abrupt halt. Ron let out a loud string of colorful words when he hit his head on the overhead railing from the abrupt halt, and Hermione let out an embarrassed laugh when she fell gracelessly into the seat between Ron and Harry.

**H**olding back a chuckle, Harry quickly helped both Ron and Hermione to their feet, earning a quiet thanks from the both of them. A pregnant silence filled the air as they all stared at the door before them, waiting for it to open. They each gave each other hesitant looks before stepping off the train, politely thanking the conductor for the transportation. As soon as the last member of the trio stepped off the platform, the train gave an angry shout and quickly left. Each gave each other a skeptical look, and then shrugged before heading towards an empty carriage conveniently placed near the platform, all thanks to Headmistress McGonagall.

**A** frown found it's way upon Harry's lips as he glanced at the creatures that drew the carriage. Ever since that incident since the fourth year, he could see the winged horses. Grimacing, he allowed his eyes to glaze over the horses' dragonish faces, their large skeletal structured body, and the bloodlust eyes they held. Shuddering at their leering gaze, Harry jumped in surprised, when Ron slapped his shoulder (rather hardly, might he add). "What are you staring at, mate? C'mon! Let's go!" he shouted eagerly, clambering into the horse drawn carriage.

**H**arry was confused. Arching a brow at his red-haired companion, he pressed his lips into a thin line; something he did when he was troubled or whilst he was pondering on something. Yet again he was surprised when a slender hand placed itself upon his shoulder. "He can't see them, Harry." She spoke quietly, giving his shoulder a comforting squeeze before heading off to the carriage. Gazing at her retreating back, he soon followed her into the carriage.

**D**uring the short flight towards the castle, Harry found himself glancing at his hands. If only he had been fast enough. He could've saved _him_. If only he could have muttered a spell. Any spell would've done! Even Av—A sudden shriek pulled Harry out of his thoughts, as Hermione clutched both Harry and Ron's hands as the carriage made a dive towards the ground. A blush adorned both of the boys faces as Hermione gave their hands a bone-crushing squeeze as the carriage shakily landed on the ground. Laughing nervously, Hermione abruptly let go of their hands and hastily climbed out the carriage, leaving a flustered Ron and Harry alone. Both Harry and Ron glanced at their hands, curious as to why it had a tingling sensation from her touch. They both looked up at stared at each other with flustered faces. A pregnant silence filled the air; Ron was the first to break it. "Bumpy ride, eh?" He chuckled nervously rubbing the back of his neck before exiting the carriage, avoiding eye contact with Harry. Harry clenched his hands, the tingling sensation still there, "Yeah, bumpy ride. ." He muttered, before climbing out of the carriage.

**A**s soon as Harry exited the carriage he immediately noticed the air was thick with tension. Hermione stood facing away from Ron, admiring the lake's scenery, and Ron well—Ron was playing too busy kicking a rock with his foot. Harry cleared his throat loudly, earning both of the two's attention, "C'mon." He mumbled, before setting foot on the cobblestone pathway towards the castle. The short trip to the castle was an uncomfortable silence; the only noises that were heard were the soft clicking of heels against cobblestone and Ron indistinctly humming a Weird Sister's song. The group lifted their gaze to the familiar Gargoyle Statue. Harry stared at it, the last time he had been in that office was—"Harry, mate, do you know the—?" Ron asked, but Harry harshly interrupted him. "Acid Pops." He hissed, watching the Gargoyle spring to life, jumping to the side. Everyone gave each other gave hesitant looks, before treading up the cobblestone stairs; the appeared before two large, but old, oak doors. Harry carefully lifted a hand to rasp his fists against the door, but it magically swung open revealing an all too familiar face. "Why, hello, Potter."

* * *

**A / N :** I am sorry, m'dears.  
I could make up a million excuses.  
But that'd be total bullshit.   
PS. Would someone be nice enough to be my beta-er?  
I lost my HBP book, so I'm pretty clueless as to what to go by.  
PSS. I finished this on 08032006 4:15AM.  
PSSS. Whoever correctly guesses who says the final dialogue,  
gets mentioned in the next chapter.  
PSSSS. How the fcuk do you indent!

h t t p / l o v e - h a t e f u l l y . l i v e j o u r n a l . c o m

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling.


	2. part2 » aquaintances

* * *

-

**T H E **- **U N B R E A K A B L E **- **V O W**

part**2** ..._acquaintances_...

* * *

**  
H**arry froze at the sound of the familiar voice. He stood rooted in his spot, his mouth slightly agape, his mind in turmoil thinking of something to say; he tried to think of something to say, but Ron beat him to it. "Hello, Professor McGonagall!" He had shouted cheerfully. And her reply couldn't help but make Harry chuckle. "That's _Headmistress_ McGonagall to you, Mister Weasley." She had said, reminding Harry of the good old days, when he and the Golden Trio were always getting scolded by McGonagall (Save for Hermione of course, for she did not "include herself in _those_ childish games" or so she said.)

* * *

**  
A / N :** I'm still alive.  
I just. . lost my creativity.  
Here's a little excerpt on what I'm working on.  
I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while.  
School's been. . crazy.  
Exams are this week. 

PS. Did you know when I write this, I have nothing planned out?  
I just go with the flow, hence it takes me awhile to write it out.

**Expect an update this month, I PROMISE.**


End file.
